legdencomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Weskier (Earth-2)
Real Name - Nathaniel "Nate" Jacob Weskier Current Alias - Nightwatcher Relatives - Unknown Affiliation - League of Heroes (Earth-2), Savoirs: Street Level (Earth-1) ''' '''Base of Operations - Harlem, New York City, New York Gender - Male Eyes - Hazel Hair - Brown Status: Identity - Secret Identity Citizenship - American Martial Status - Single Occupation - Physical Education Instructor, Vigilante Alignment - Good Origins Nathaniel Weskier had a pretty good life, had a great upbringing, until one day when Nathaniel's parents were gunned down if a failed robbery at a convenience store. After that Nathaniel would roam the mean streets of Harlem and get into the wrong type of crowds. At the age of 14, Nathaniel was a member of the 19th Street Hoods where he was forced to be accessory to murder when a robbery when south. Nathaniel tried to stop his fellow hoods from killing the store owner, but was helpless to prevent the murder. After that all the Hoods ran from the crime scene, All except Nathaniel. He knew he had done something really wrong and wanted face the music. Then he met Je-Souko Satashi, a wise elderly man who decided to take the Nate to a Template in the mountains in New York state. Satos Temple. Nathaniel would learn many things in Satos. He would learn how to control all body functions, how to block psychic attacks, many Martial Arts, how to wield many weapons including Sais, Katanas, Throwing Stars, Bow and Arrows, Boe Staff, and more. He was also trained in many different stealth and infiltration techniques so that when Nathaniel went back to New York he could cleanse the streets of Villainy. Nathan lived in the temple for 10 years until he had mastered everything he was taught. While living in the temple, Nathan received a Master's Degree in Education and a Teacher's Licence. After Satos Temple and First Super-Villain At the age of 24, Nathan returned to New York City and set his sites on the crimelords of Hell's Kitchen, Harlem, and Midtown. While hunting down criminals, Nathan got a position at Harlem High as a Physical Education Instructor. He would meet the assistant principal Jemma Noarstar, who he'd ask out on a date. During the Date, a group of gangsters crashed threw the doors and started to fire on to the crowd of diners. Nathan would slip away and put on his Nightwatcher uniform and fend off the Gangsters. Jemma, while hiding under a table noticed that Nathan was missing and that someone new was on the scene about the same height and build of Nathan. She decided to keep this information to herself. After beating the gangsters to submission, Nightwatcher left the scene of the crime. The next day Jemma asked Nathan where did he go during the Firefight at the restaurant. Nathan responded with saying he had ran to get the police. After defeating a mobsters and gangsters in Harlem and Hell's Kitchen, Nightwatcher found a Crimelord going under the alias of the Crow. He wore a black suit and had black face paint covering his eyes and cheekbones. He was beating a politician who refused to work with the Crow to death. Nightwatcher intervened and attempted to save the politician. But after a long fight with the Crow, Crow escaped when the Police came and saw the dead politician and Nightwatcher. They open fire at Nightwatcher. Nightwatcher got away from the Police without a scratch. The morning after the News reported that the politician was killed by a vigilante who escaped from Police Custody. They said if anyone had any information about this Vigilante to report it to the Police. After school Jemma put Nathan aside and asked him about the Vigilante. She asked if he was the vigilante. Nathan said that he knew nothing about the Vigilante. Then after getting home Nathan started to research the Crow. Under the web search "Crow Gang Mob Violence" He found police reports of many brutal murders of shop owners, politicians, policemen, and rival mobsters. All had a signature marking - Black paint covering the eyes and cheekbones. At Midnight Nightwatcher went out on the streets to try to locate the Crow. He found a group of mobsters talking about the Crow and intercepted them. While fighting them he interrogated them trying to find out as much as he could about the Crow. He found out that the Crow had a Mob that controlled the Criminal Underground of New York and even had members in political positions including the Mayor of New York City. After calling the Police with a payphone telling them about a Vigilante and Crow Mob sightings. Nightwatcher returned home and when to bed. The next day, the Crow had his Mob rob all the banks in New York, and Open Fire on the Public untill He kills the Nightwatcher. So Nathan had to go and fight in broad daylight in his Nightwatcher uniform against the entire Crow Mob. After defeating the stronghold of the Crow Mob in Harlem, Nightwatcher found Jemma bleeding from a gunshot wound, he took Jemma to a local hospital, so she could be taken care of. After bringing Jemma to a hospital, Nightwatcher broke threw the Crow's defenses. He fought the Crow in Times Square and fought his heart out. He was fighting for his city, for Jemma. Nightwatcher's fury Category:Earth-2 Character Category:Male Category:American Category:Vigilante Category:Hero Category:League of Heroes Member Category:Secret Identity Category:Good Character